Karaoke Night
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: It's Karaoke Night for Zero,Yuuki and Headmanster.


Karaoke Night

Warning: Genderbend, some OC'S, maybe OOC'S, mild swearing, crappy grammar, and sucky spelling

Summary: It's Friday night and you know that means to Yuuki it is karaoke night. Can she pair up her big brother with Zero without any bloodshed?

Disclaimer:  I don't own Vampire Knights or any of the songs, but I own the café owner/café.

_Zero singing_

_**The Headmaster and Yuuki singing**_

_The mask man singing_

/

"It's Friday night and you know what means, Zero" Yuuki said with smile.

"No, Yuuki, what does that mean" Zero said looking at her best friend.

"It's Karaoke Night, Zero" Yuuki shout out loud.

"I doubt that Headmaster will let us go off the campus site, Yuuki" Zero said in board tone.

"He will because he is coming too, Zero" Yuuki said "But the better question, are you coming, Zero?"

"If I said no then you just drag me anyway, Yuuki" Zero said with sigh coming from her mouth.

"Your right, Zero" Yuuki said with smile.

"Now come on the Headmaster is waiting for us" Yuuki said racing head of Zero.

_Ten minutes later_

"_**Silver Moon" **_Zero said looking at club logo and looking back at Yuuki.

"Name" the bouncer said looking at Headmaster, Yuuki, and Zero.

"It's alright John, I know them let them in" said a women silver hair and gray eyes.

"Hi Silver, nice to see you again" the Headmaster said.

"As well Kaien, so these are your adopts daughters that you speak about." Silver said.

"Yes, Silver these are daughter Yuuki and Zero" Kaien said with smile.

"So what have you been up to Kaien, after you left the hunter society?" Silver ask looking at Kaien as she show them into the club.

"How do you know about the Hunter Society?" Zero asks as look at Silver women.

"Don't be rude, Zero" Yuuki said punching Zero arm.

"No it's ok. Believe or not most werewolf is hunters" Silver said "also tonight is duo night so pick your panther and pick your song one more think pick out your mask too and have fun time." Silver said leaving the trio behind.

"Come on Yuuki; let's pick out your mask and song" Kaien said as he took Yuuki's hand "alright headmaster," Yuuki said as she follow the Headmaster. Zero sigh she took her seat at table.

Yuuki pick out black cat mask and the Headmaster pick out yellow bird mask. Both they reach to stage Kaien and Yuuki starts looking for songs. They start to sing the Magnet.

_**A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart**_

_**Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion**_

_**My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically**_

_**Scales dropping into your hand**_

_**I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue**_

_**Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still**_

_**I want to embrace you; I want you to tell me**_

_**That you don't think this is a mistake**_

_**I want you to kiss me; I want you to remake me**_

_**I want to drown in this moment of captivation**_

_**Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself**_

_**If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve**_

_**The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing**_

_**I would follow you to the end of forever**_

_**If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved**_

_**I feel the tenderness**_

_**That dream has never come again**_

_**There is no chance in our reality**_

_**If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine...**_

_**You are everything in the world to me**_

_**Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still cryingWhen you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?**_

_**I want to embrace you; I want you to tell me**_

_**That you don't think this is a mistake**_

_**I want you to kiss me; I want you to remake me**_

_**I want to drown in this moment of captivation**_

_**I am drawn to you like a magnet**_

_**Even if I left, we would find each other again**_

_**I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine.**_

_**You are everything in the world to me**_

Everyone start to cheer Yuuki and Kaien step off smiling. They start walk to Zero who just sitting there.

"Come on, Zero try it's fun" Yuuki said as she fling her arms up.

"No thanks, Yuuki I like to watch" Zero said looking at her drink "umm excuse me can, Zero meet me backstage" Silver said as she walk off stage.

Zero sigh "what can she want" said Zero as she walk backstage. Until she got surprise attack with mask and being push on to the stage. Zero look confuse she look back and forth to see what going. Then lights came on her to her then music start to play. Then she notice screen appeared and then lyrics start to pop up. Then she starts to hear a male voice coming from aside of her.

_Ay girl what _

_Your name_

_L-U-V I see your _

_Game _

_It's okay I do it _

_Too _

_Make me want to _

_Play with you _

Zero saw man walking from behind the curtains wearing wolf mask. Then Zero heard her queue to come in to the next verse.

_Here boy sign the _

_Line_

_Fools like you don't _

_Waste my time _

_I ain't game to play _

_With you _

_Are you goanna _

_Follow through _

Zero was amaze how well she doing. Then she got better look of the man he has wine red eyes and chocolate eye. He start comes closer but Zero pull away acting like was game.

_Step inside we'll take a _

_Ride _

_Bonnie and Clyde you and I _

_We can do this do or die _

_Why don't we just take a _

_Drive _

The strange start to amaze Zero more and more. But something about him makes feel like she knows him somewhere.

_See I'm gangsta _

_I'm gangsta _

_We'll play the_

_Damn prankster_

_Using up this bar _

_We play_

_Then we make our _

_Getaway _

Next was the strange man turn to sing he step forward and start to break dance. Which everyone at bar surprise even Zero.

_Electropop _

_Hot _

_An addiction _

_When I can't _

_Stop_

Zero step up and counties to sing.

_I may be_

_You're sweet _

_Spot _

_Take me to _

_Your candy _

_Shop _

Zero saw the mask man coming close to her.

_Electropop _

_Hotter_

_Friction _

_When its _

_Getting hot_

Zero start to get hot so she fans herself as she continues to dance.

_I'm feeling _

_Like its _

_Getting hot_

_Come on _

_Baby what _

_You got_

_Electropop hot_

_An addiction _

_When I can't _

_Stop_

_I may be your_

_Sweet spot _

_Take me to your _

_Candy shop _

_Electropop _

_Hotter_

_Friction when _

_Its getting hot _

_I'm feeling like _

_Its getting hot _

_Come on baby_

_What you got _

_Damn girl we're_

_Moving fast _

_It's a movie who's _

_The cast _

_I can be your _

_Leading role _

_Won't you let me _

_Take control _

_Like Juliet I'm _

_Femme fatal _

_Take your pick _

_I'll play them all _

_Each one can_

_Satisfy depending_

_On the type of _

_Guy_

_I'm just a_

_Nervous type _

_Put me in your _

_Spotlight _

_I can talk this _

_All night long _

_Only if we take it_

_Home_

_Oh man that is not _

_What I'm about _

_Men like that I'm_

_Backing out _

_That is how I _

_Strategize_

_So hold your breath _

_And listen right_

_Electropop _

_Hot _

_An addiction _

_When I can't _

_Stop _

_I may be _

_Your sweet _

_Spot _

_Take me to _

_Your candy _

_Shop _

_Electropop _

_Hotter _

_Friction_

_When it's _

_Getting hot _

_I'm feeling _

_Like it's _

_Getting hot _

_Come on_

_Baby what _

_You got_

_Electropop _

_Hot _

_An_

_Addiction _

_Its hot_

_I may be your _

_Sweet spot _

_Take me to your _

_Candy shop_

_Electropop_

_Frictions_

_Hot_

_I'm feeling _

_Like it's _

_Get hot _

_Come on _

_Baby what _

_You got_

_Don't want to _

_Spend this night _

_Alone _

_Cause your just _

_What I need_

_I'll lock your _

_Digits on my _

_Phone_

_For as much as I _

_Tease _

_I know this _

_Affection may be _

_Temporary for_

_Nightlike _

_Behavior it is _

_Necessary _

_Look for tonight _

_Yes we're doing_

_It right _

_But you got my _

_Number if you _

_Like what you_

_Like_

_Oooooooohh_

_Hhhhhooooo_

_Ooohhhhhhh_

_Oooooooohh_

_Hhhhoooooo_

_Ooohhhh_

_Mmmhhhh_

_Mmmmm_

_Electropop _

_Hot_

_An addiction_

_When I can't_

_Stop_

_I may be _

_Your sweet_

_Spot_

_Take me to_

_Your candy _

_Shop_

_Electropop _

_Hot _

_Friction_

_When it's_

_Getting hot_

_I'm feeling _

_Like it's _

_Getting hot_

_Come on_

_Baby what _

_You got_

_Electropop _

_Hot _

_An addiction_

_I can't stop_

_I may be your _

_Sweet spot_

_Take me to _

_Your candy _

_Shop_

_Electropop _

_Friction _

_Hot_

_I'm feeling _

_Like its _

_Getting hot _

_Come on _

_Baby what _

_You got_

The mask man warps his arm around Zero waist as he pull her in into a kiss. While everyone cheer and scream so where shouting for encores.

Zero was shock about the kiss. The mask man bend and whisper in her ears "hope to see you again, Zero" The mask man said as he get off stage and race towards the alley ways.

Zero snap out of shock she quickly follow the mask man. She tries to push through the coward but she lost sight of the mask man. The only thing went through Zero's mind is who was that mask?

/

A/N: Ha-ha I'm evil living off at a cliff hanger but maybe I'll put up a sequel to this story but stay tune for the next one. Also please review and I hope you like it and sorry for grammatical errors or spelling mistake.__


End file.
